onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer's Hat
The Sorcerer's Hat is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the fourth season. The Sorcerer's Hat is based on the magical item of the same name from the Disney film, Fantasia.http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/09/28/once-upon-time-fantasia-sorcerers-hat-season4/ History Years later, Zoso is unseated by the next Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, who also conspires to possess the sorcerer's box and utilize the hat within it. The apprentice, now living in a small cottage, stores the box in his basement for safekeeping. By some method, he unknowingly ingests a poison that Rumplestiltskin created, which will transmutate him into a mouse. In a deal with Anna, Rumplestiltskin sends her to put a bottled substance, which she presumes to be poison, into the apprentice's tea. In actuality, it is an antidote to cure him. During one day, the apprentice opens his door to Anna and invites her in for tea and biscuits. Unable to hurt the kind man, Anna defies Rumplestiltskin's orders and dumps the substance into the fire. After her departure from the cottage, the apprentice turns into a mouse. After discovering the liquid was an antidote, Anna begs Rumplestiltskin to undo the poison's effects, but the Dark One tricks the girl into nearly succumbing to darkness but ultimately turning away from it. After Rumplestiltskin gains the box, the apprentice, in mouse form, jumps onto and bites the Dark One's hand. Startled, Rumplestiltskin drops the dagger, to which Anna seizes it and commands him to give the box to her. She forces him into sending her and the box to Arendelle as well as reverting the apprentice into a human. Returning to Arendelle, Anna meets Ingrid and immediately mistrusts her. On her way to seek out Grand Pabbie for answers about Ingrid, she is joined by Belle. After they learn about Ingrid's past, Anna attempts to rush home to warn Elsa. However, Ingrid's ice storm pushes Anna off a cliff where she falls unconscious. While she is blacked out, Ingrid steals the box. Ingrid later accuses her of intending to use the box to absorb Elsa's powers, but Anna denies the allegations. Travelling to Mist Haven, Ingrid arranges a deal to return the sorcerer's hat if the apprentice helps find a third magical person who she will include in her new family along with Elsa. The apprentice cautions such a match is rare, but she vows to wait as long as necessary. Soon after, Ingrid lies; stating to Elsa that Anna wants to absorb her magic into the hat. Instead, Elsa sides with her sister and the two conspire to seal Ingrid in an urn. As a second plan, Ingrid places Anna under a spell to break Elsa's bond with her sister. This botched attempt unexpectedly ends when Anna absorbs Elsa into the urn. Ever the opportunist, Rumplestiltskin takes the urn away and agrees to give it back only when she gives him with the sorcerer's hat. Ingrid almost goes through with it until the the apprentice presents her with passage to a another land to find the one she seeks. After passing the hat to him, Ingrid also receives a scroll to locate the third sister in due time. }} Threatening to expose Mr. Gold's secret about the fake dagger, Hook coerces him into reattaching his decades old severed hand in order to impress Emma on their first date. However, it all goes wrong when Hook realizes the hand, as Mr. Gold warned, is bringing out his vicious and cruel side. With little choice in the matter, Hook helps Mr. Gold off an apprentice in exchange for removal of the hand. After assisting in subduing the apprentice, he watches with horror as Mr. Gold absorbs the man into a hat. Mr. Gold upholds his end of the bargain by taking away the cursed limb, but he blackmails Hook with altered camera footage from the apprentice's house, in which only the pirate looks culpable in the man's disappearance. As a final nail in the coffin, he reveals the hand was never cursed and Hook's raging outbursts were the result of his own inner darkness. During a conducted search for the Snow Queen's ice cream truck, Mr. Gold misleads Ingrid into believing that he thinks she has the sorcerer's hat, and therefore wants to strike a deal to gain it. Though Ingrid does not actually have it, she pretends otherwise and asks him to stay out of her way. Later, Mr. Gold confronts Ingrid about her plan to cast the spell of shattered sight, and he cautions her against harming his loved ones. When she refuses to exempt anyone for his sake, he pulls out the hat and threatens to absorb her into it if not. To retrieve ribbons she and her sisters once gave to Mr. Gold, Ingrid tells him the last thing he needs to be free of the dagger, which is the heart of someone who knew him before his time as the Dark One. Once he accomplishes this, he'll no longer be a slave to whoever holds the dagger, and can retain his powers in the sorcerer's hat. As Emma's powers spin out of control, she begs Mr. Gold to permanently strip her magic. Since more magic is needed to fill the hat, he tricks Emma with a hoax spell and invites her to a remote manor where her powers will be removed, though she will actually be absorbed into the hat itself. Once Hook receives word that Emma wants to be rid of her magic, he suspects Mr. Gold is taking advantage of her desperation. Unable to find Emma, he leaves her a voice message warning against trusting Mr. Gold, who wants to absorb her into the hat. Hook then confesses to making a prior deal with Mr. Gold, which is how he knows about the hat's properties. Tracking down the manor, Hook arrives there just as Mr. Gold stops him. However, Emma decides against giving up her powers, and though this puts a dent on Mr. Gold's hat plan, he rips out Hook's heart out of necessity for the dagger. To power the hat, Mr. Gold sends Hook to capture Mother Superior and her fellow fairies within in. After succeeding, the hat is returned to Mr. Gold, who stores it for safekeeping in the pawnshop vault. When Ingrid's curse infiltrates town, an unaffected Mr. Gold retrieves it from the vault; intending to leave Storybrooke with Belle and Henry, who he orders Hook to find. The next day, Mr. Gold and Hook arrive at the clock tower to begin the ritual. As the stars aligns with the stars on the hat, the hat transforms into an ethereal mist that begin enveloping Mr. Gold. Suddenly, Emma and Mary Margaret arrive, having learning of his true intentions from Anna, but he magically immobilizes them. He then proceeds to crush Hook's heart; only for Belle to intervene by commanding via the real dagger to stop. With the ritual interrupted, the hat reverts to its box form. }} Trivia *Every time some extra magic is absorbed, another star appears on the hat. *Rumplestiltskin has a similar hat on display inside his castle.File:112EQAboutToLeave.png Appearances References Category:Magic